Halloween Chocolate Candy
by Isehart
Summary: Digimon Frontier gang goes Trick or Treating, Takuya is afraid that Kouji is mad at him. Takuya and Kouji pairing in later chapters. Oh and later there is some light horror...in my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween chocolate candy

Note: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in this story.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Takuya and Kouji pairing. If you do not wish to read please hit the back button somewhere on your screen and search for something more toward your taste. Those of you who don't mind please enjoy! -

Takuya sat in his room waiting and dreading the doorbells' ring. His little brother ran in showing off his ninja costume that their mother helped put together for his trick or treating. Takuya sent His brother on his way so that he could get the finishing touches put on. Takuya laid down and stared at the ceiling. He thought about why he didn't want the doorbell to ring.

Yesterday his parents told him to that he needed someway to spend his time. So that he wasn't waiting for his friends all day. So they suggested that he babysat a family friends child that was about two or three. Deciding that he'd be bored Takuya dragged Kouji with him after school to help watch the kid. After finding nothing to do Takuya grabbed Kouji's bandana and made a run for it with Kouji following him. Takuya lost his balance and dropped the bandana. Before either Kouji or Takuya could get the bandana the kid beat them to it. The little kid picked up the bandana then put it in his mouth and chewed on it for a bit, then threw up on the bandana. Kouji picked up the bandana up, cleaned it, and without a word left. Kouji also hadn't said a word to Takuya at school that day either. Takuya felt bad but was more worried about whether Kouji was still mad at him when they went trick or treating that night.

Takuya sat up quickly and walked to the door as the doorbell rang. Takuya opened it and saw Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki. Izumi wore a long purple cloak with a pink shirt beneath it and had a purple skirt on that reached a little below her knees. In her right hand was a purple and black hat, in the other hand was a broom, and a purple and pink bag for the candy. Junpei wore camouflage clothes with red on it so that he looked like he'd been shot or hurt. He held a blue and yellow bag, larger than Izumi's for candy. Tomoki wore a white and blue T-shirt and blue jeans. On his face, neck, and arms had stitch marks on them, he held a turquoise bag in his hands.

Takuya let them in and led them to the table for them to sit and wait for Kouji and Kouichi. Despite his worries Takuya was excited this was the first Halloween they would all spend together. "So, what did you do to do to bug Kouji? He was even more to himself than normal." Izumi said as she sat down. "Izumi, you can't be so sure that it was Takuya's fault, he could have just been bothered by something else." Junpei said as he sat down and began to poke Tomoki on the shoulder. Takuya sighed and nodded, "Actually I think he is mad at me?" Takuya said then told them what happened the day before. "Eww." Izumi said making a face. "I'm never going near any kid younger than Tomoki with you around. I can see why you think he might be angry at you." Izumi said to Takuya. "STOP POKING ME!!!!" Tomoki said yelling at Junpei. "So is your brother going to go trick or treating?" Izumi asked ignoring Tomoki who was now chasing Junpei around the room. "My brothers going with his friend and their parents." Takuya said. "Isn't Kouichi and Kouji going to bring your costume?" She asked "That's part of what I'm worried about." Takuya said, as he looked at the ceiling then grinned. "Tonight should be fun though," he said.

The doorbell rang and Takuya walked over and opened the door. "Sorry, we were debating on our costumes and yours." Kouichi said grinning and handing a bag to Takuya. Kouichi was dressed up as a zombie while Kouji was a vampire. Takuya let them in and lead them to the table then left to get dressed. He wore a black shirt with ripped sleeves and orange flames, black pants with red seams and rips below the knee. He had a pair of brown ears instead of his goggles and hat. Around his neck was a black collar with small spikes. "Cool." Takuya said as he walked toward the table. "It's not entirely done." Kouichi said. "Sit." Takuya pulled a wooden chair away from the table and sat down. Kouichi told him to stay still and then took some make up and began to draw beneath his eye and on his cheek.

"Here." Kouichi said handing Takuya a mirror. Beneath his right eye was a solid red triangle and on his right cheek was a silver circle with a triangle neck to it. "Thanks." Takuya said standing up. "Time to trick or treat!" Takuya said leading them out the door.

That is the end of Chapter one my goal is to have the whole story done by Halloween.

-; I hope you enjoy it please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween chocolate candy

Note: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in this story.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Takuya and Kouji pairing. If you do not wish to read please hit the back button somewhere on your screen and search for something more toward your taste. Those of you who don't mind please enjoy! -

The sun was slowly sinking as the group left the house. The trees that lined the sidewalks and yards were changing into the autumn colors of yellows, reds, and orange. There was a soft breeze that slowly sent the leaves spiraling downward to join the brown and dry leaves that rested on the ground. Takuya and the others walked around gathering candy from the houses talking happily to one another as they walked. Kouichi yelled at Takuya about forgetting to study for their World History test they had that day. Izumi tried to ask Junpei and Tomoki which way they wanted to go next but Junpei and Tomoki were to busy putting there candy in there mouths. Kouji walked behind them in silence his black, trench coats hood shading his eyes.

After a couple hours of trick or treating they sat down on the sidewalk as the streetlights slowly flickered on. The full harvest moon was slowly riding higher in the sky. "I think I have an idea of how you can say your sorry, Takuya." Izumi said as she grabbed her bag and pulled it out of Junpei's reach. "Huh?" Takuya asked confused. "Hold on let me explain. See that house on the other side of the street?" Izumi asked pointing to a dark abandoned house. "Remember how you told us it was haunted? I think you should go in and stay for at least 35 minutes." Izumi said to Takuya. Takuya frowned then looked to Kouji who was leaning against a tree that was near the sidewalk. Takuya grinned "why not?" he said standing up and walked across the street toward the house.

The house was old with a small yard and a single tree and some bushes surrounding the house. The grass was growing high and the steps up to the house were filled cracks that grass and weeds were growing through. The house was painted a dark blue gray and the paint was peeling and chipping. The porch was covered with brown dry leaves. Takuya looked across the street to where his friends sat he waved at them then opened the door and entered.

"I bet you two candy bars he won't last the whole 35 minutes." Izumi challenged Junpei. "You're on, but did you have to make it so long? What are we going to do for all that time?" Junpei asked. As they placed their bids. "I don't know it was the first number to come to my mind." Izumi said as she stretched. "Besides more homes will hand out candy by then." "Did you have to send him in?" Kouichi asked. "I thought it would be kind of fun, maybe." Izumi said. "I'm just glad you didn't ask me to go in." Tomoki said shivering. "Did you have to send him in by himself?" Kouichi asked. "Yes." Izumi replied.

Izumi turned to Kouji who had been quietly leaning against the tree, the hood covering his face. "Hey Kouji!" Izumi yelled in Kouji's ear. Kouji pulled his hood off and glared at Izumi, "what?" he asked. "I thought that you might want to know that I sent Takuya in the haunted house across the street as punishment for your bandana." Izumi said smiling. "How long do you think he'll last? We're betting candy." Kouji sat up and picked something black up and stroked it under its chin the pure black cat stared at Izumi and then closed its eyes and purred. "You sent him in by himself?" Kouji asked. "Yep." Izumi replied looking warily at the cat. "How long has he been inside?" Kouji asked. "10-15 minutes." Izumi said. Kouji stood up and set the black cat on the ground. "If you wish to punish someone for me, please tell me and talk about it with me before you go along with it." Kouji said.

pokes the kitty YAY kitty! -; That is the end of Chapter two. Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying it, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween chocolate candy

Note: I do not own Digimon or any of the digimon characters in this story.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Takuya and Kouji pairing. If you do not wish to read please hit the back button somewhere on your screen and search for something more toward your taste. Those of you who don't mind please enjoy!

Takuya looked around, the house was dark and dusty. The house had been abandoned for years and large spider webs worked their way across the halls and Takuya jumped as he walked strait into one when he walked into the house. Takuya moved his flashlight around, he was glad he had thought to bring it. 'They better not be eating my candy.' Takuya thought as he walked through some more cobwebs. He looked around at the old house. The paint was peeling off the walls and curling the once white paint was yellow with age. There was dust covering the floors wooden floors like thick flour, it came up in large clouds and left prints from his shoes as he walked on the floor. Takuya jumped as the floor creaked then paused trying to calm his fast beating heart. He couldn't tell how dark it was out side due to the fact the windows were boarded. The moth eaten curtains hung limply at the ends of the windows.

Takuya looked around waiting for something to pop out of the shadows and scare him to death, he hated haunted houses, especially if he lived near them and heard the stories all the time. He was only a few paces from the door and he could see his path in the dust and disturbed webs. The room was large and bare and he shivered when he noticed all of the plump spiders sitting contently on their webs. The room entered into another large empty room that led to a staircase. As Takuya walked through the cobwebs he headed toward the stairs at a snails pace.

Takuya put a foot on the steps and begin to the second floor of the house. The carpeted stairs had large holes in it where insects had eaten though the carpet. The stairs groaned as he took each step, the noise echoing through the house. Takuya walked slowly up the stairs. He reached the top of the steps and grinned at accomplishment. He looked around, He stood in a hallway the carpet was similar to that of the stairs full of holes. Takuya walked slowly forward getting use to the dust and the spider webs that clung to him as he passed. He looked around trying to decide which way to go, through one way of untouched dusty webs or wow, more dusty webs, what a choice! He looked at the row of doors he shrugged and walked to the farthest one and opened it listening to it squeak as it opened.

Takuya looked around at the dark room. He felt along the wall for the light switch. When he found it he flicked it upward and yelped as there was a shower of sparks. He quickly pulled his arm out of the way and began to nurse his injured hand. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed a faint glow appear from it. "The light works." Takuya mumbled as the light took its time to actually give off enough light for him to see by. Takuya turned off his flashlight and waited for the light to come on not daring to venture into the room with out it. When Takuya was able to see he looked around, the room hadn't been emptied out like the two he had been in so far.

The moth eaten carpet was a dull, worn, ugly brown. There was a closet with had a door that hung ajar and tilted toward the floor and a small bed that was covered with dust and holes in it. Takuya walked toward the bed and poked it wondering if it was as noises as practically anything else in the house. He heard a squeak and yelped as he noticed a large family of mice scurry out of the bed and over his feet. He paused as he waited for his heart to slow down again. He looked around and then decided that he didn't want to find out was in the closet and so he headed to the next room.

The next room was a small bathroom and after watching the brown water drip from the facet and seeing the cockroaches living in the bath tub Takuya decided that it wasn't a room that needed to be stayed in for long. The next room was pink. Takuya guessed a little girl had lived in the room. On the walls hung little pictures drawn in crayon, curling toward the floor like the wallpaper, and yellowing with age. There was a pink fluffy teddy bear starring at him from the corner that made him shiver. The bed had a unicorn pattern with many holes on it. Takuya walked to the small ebony desk that had a little plastic chair that barely came up to his knee. Takuya moved away some of the dust, the room wasn't as creepy as the other rooms he had been in or at least buggy but instead there was many more spiders starring at them lazily with there four or more eyes.

Takuya coughed as the dust rose up toward him. His hand brushed against something and he jumped thinking that it might be alive or worst… dead and rotting. He picked up the item and looked at it. It looked like a book and he opened it the pages almost fell to the ground but instead the held barely by the thin thread. The pages were covered with more pictures in crayon. A small stick person holding a spider, below it in childish handwriting was what Takuya deciphered 'I found a spidy and put it in my room.' Takuya turned the page guessing that was why there were so many more spiders in this room. The handwriting was full of errors that Takuya was proud of himself for catching. The next page showed a spider on top of a stick person and what he guessed was blood. 'Daddy squished my spidy after it bit my brother.' Takuya shivered he hated squishing spiders they made a popping noise when he did it and it was a lot like nails on a chalk board.

Takuya jumped when he turned the page, a large dead spider fell out of the pages. The next page had a rough picture of a web with a spider eating a bug. 'Daddy was mad so I watched some more spidy's and cried.' Takuya looked on the other page. A little Grey ball showed on the page. 'I found a ball of fur that daddy called a mouse. I thought my sister would like it so I put it on her bed.' Takuya turned the page wondering what happened next. The page showed a mousetrap 'Sister screamed and daddy put out mousetraps, I thought it was funny that the mouse stays out of the traps. The mouse is smarter than daddy is. I want to be smart.' The next page showed a stick figure and more blood like stuff. 'Mommy cut herself today the red stuff was pretty, the TV says that it is like a pretty flower when it falls. Mommy said it didn't hurt. I wonder if I can make some pretty red stuff.' Takuya turned the page thinking about what probably happened next, he was beginning to feel slightly sick especially since he believed this girl was probably only five of six by the look of the writing that he was translating. The page showed a stick figure, a circle of gray he guessed was a mouse, a spider, and some blood. 'I got my pets and cut my finger with a pair of scissors. It hurt but it was very pretty. I gave some to my new spidy.'

The next page had another stick figure and some more blood. 'I watched some more TV and watched a person get killed, well daddy said he was killed, there was some more pretty red stuff and my brother said it was cool.' Takuya had a bad feeling in his stomach as he turned the page, the last picture took two pages. This time the page was painted red. 'I think my favorite color is red. I want to see more of that shiny stuff. Daddy got a kitty.' Takuya looked at the page confused. 'Why is the cat important, oh well this was written by a kid.' Takuya thought as he turned the page the red paint covering the two pages. One of the next pages was splattered in red the other had a bunch of stick figures lying on red. 'I got a knife and a sharp thing when mommy wasn't looking. I wanted to make my brother proud, he thought the red stuff was cool so I wanted to see if he would like to see his own red stuff. I decided it would be more fun to scare him, So I hit him with the knife on the neck like what happened on TV and he went splat and didn't move. I shrugged and decided that he was sleeping and decided to share with sister. I did the same to her, then to daddy, and then to mommy, but they all went to sleep. I wonder if they want to play hid and seek in the closet?'

Takuya felt upset as he turned the page pulled in by his morbid curiosity. The page had a closet and the stick figures inside of it. ' I put my family in the closet, they probably will be happy to play hid and seek with me when the wake up. Though sister might be grumpy, Sister is always grumpy when she wakes up. I think I want to play too.' Takuya red the next pages. 'My family is sleeping they look like they are having fun and there is lots of the pretty red, I want that much pretty red to come from me.' Takuya turned the page. The last page in the book had no writing but was stained the entire page in red.

Thank you for reading chapter three. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween Chocolate Candy

Note: I do not own Digimon or any of the Digimon characters in this story.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Takuya and Kouji pairing. If you do not wish to read please hit the back button somewhere on your screen and search for something more toward your taste. Those of you who don't mind please enjoy!

Note: In Chapter two Koji is angry. In the last chapter, chapter three the girl died, but it was a long time ago. Since I have not figured some stuff out like how to add stars and such, when the story is changing scenes it will say so. Thank you, now on with the story!

Takuya didn't feel like staying but he told himself he should if he didn't want to make Kouji angry with him. He decided that, as he was once a strong warrior that he couldn't disappoint his warrior spirit. Holding the little book he slowly retraced his footsteps. Takuya went to the next door and opened it. The room was dark and cold. He turned the light on, this time it didn't spark or take long to actually brighten the room. The room was as empty as the first one. It had no rug only the dusty, dark wood floor. There was a window with moth eaten curtains and a large, moth eaten bed. Takuya walked up to the window wondering if he could look out and see his friends or if he was at a different part of the house.

Takuya expected the window to be boarded like the ones on the first floor, this one wasn't. The window wasn't even broken, just very, very dirty from all of its age since no one had cleaned it in ages. Takuya opened the window and looked outside. a large gust of wind sent the curtains into movement and Takuya made sure his mouth was closed so that he wouldn't end up eating anything. Outside the window he noticed the back yard and he sighed. The backyard was overgrown and the ground seemed to be rotting as they died as the plants waited for winter. There were lots of discarded items in the yard toys and stuff like it. Takuya shook his head and closed the window.

(Kouji and the others)

Izumi frowned, "I just thought it would be fun, it is Halloween after all. It's no fun unless someone is scared." Izumi said bothered by the fact that Kouji was upset. "You know that Takuya doesn't like that house." Kouji said simply. "Wouldn't now, one of the days practically dedicated to scaring people, be a good day for him to overcome his fears?" Izumi said standing up to face Kouji. "It is sometimes better to have help to ease your fears that way you aren't all alone." Kouji growled the look on his face making Izumi think about what she had done. She slowly began to see what Kouji was getting at, about how she would feel if she had to face her fears completely alone, not knowing what would happen next. "I'm going in and bringing him out." Kouji said walking toward the road. Kouichi stood and grabbed his brothers' arm. "At least let him prove them wrong give him a couple minutes, he'll be fine." Kouichi said hugging his brother so that he would wait a little bit longer before going in the house. Kouji frowned but picked up the black cat and returned to leaning against the tree.

(Back to Takuya)

Takuya turned around after looking at his watch. "Only a couple more minutes, and I win the dare!" Takuya said happily, he had gone through almost all of the doors on the doors except for the one right next to the stairs. He walked up to the door and opened it wondering what type of bug he was going to find now. The room was dark and Takuya sighed and turned on his flashlight and reached into the room. His hand brushed against something cold and he froze and turned the thin light over to where his hand lay on the smooth cold surface.

Beneath his hand sat a something pale and smooth he froze when he realized what it was

He yelped the sightless eye sockets seemed to be seeing through him. There were five skeletons in moth eaten clothes. Each seemed to be leaning peacefully on the other and large spider webs sat covering them in a shiny cocoon. Clutched in the smallest ones hands was rusted knife. Takuya stood there petrified knowing why the skeletons were in this room and how they had died.

Takuya jumped as something moved among the skeletons, thinking that the skeletons might be still alive in a way and might want him to join him he backed up to the stairs. Something large and gray disturbed the dead and quickly darted toward Takuya heading toward his chest. Takuya fell over as the thing rammed into his chest and began his decent to ramming his head into the stairs. The old stairs creaked and the step he stood on broke and he plummeted downward, the little book flying toward the closet.

That is the end of chapter four. Thank you for reading, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween Chocolate Candy

Note: I do not own Digimon or the Digimon characters.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Takuya and Kouji pairing. If you do not wish to read please hit the back button somewhere on your screen and search for something more toward your taste. Those of you who don't mind please enjoy! Thank you for your reviews and I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it so far!

(Kouji)

Kouji stood up quickly listening. He had heard a loud yelp that he could only identify as Takuya's. Kouichi stood up and looked at Kouji a worried expression on his face. "Kouji? What's wrong. He should be coming out in a couple minutes. Kouji?"

(Takuya)

Takuya groaned as dust settled on his head. He slowly moved, to his relief he didn't break anything. He had a broken piece of wood on his lap and lots of chips and splinters in his hair. "I'm not running on the stairs again." He said as he sat up. He looked beneath him to see what had broken his fall. He was lying on a large dusty green couch. Takuya began to laugh, then he remembered why he fell and froze. He looked around trying to find what had jumped at him. He laid down slowly after not seeing anything gray.

Takuya froze as he felt something land on his chest. He moved his head slowly to see what it was. Large green eyes looked into his, a small gray paw poked his nose and scratched and scarred ears twitched. A gray cat sat on his chest its skinny tail moving from one side to the other. Its skin hung onto its bones and Takuya could have counted its ribs if he felt like it.

Takuya didn't move expecting the cat to claw at him. The cat stood and stretched then moved toward Takuya's hand and rubbed its head against his hand. Takuya sat up and began to pet the cat he could feel it bones and he thought about the skeletons. "This house definitely has skeletons in its closet." Takuya said then yelped as something hit his head. He rubbed his head and looked for the culprit. A small book sat innocently next to him on the couch. The cat began to purr and Takuya picked up the book with his free hand. He looked around the room. He was once again on the first floor but in a room he hadn't been in before. Above him dust floated down slowly and he could see the hole that he had fallen down. The couch was up against the wall and there was a door on the other side. Takuya looked down at the cat in his lap then at his watch. He grinned triumphantly when he realized that he had stayed in the house for the entire 35 minutes and decided he should leave before he freaked out some more.

Takuya picked up the purring cat and set it on the couch. He stood up and walked toward the door. He twisted the handle and couldn't wait to get out and- the door didn't open. Takuya stiffened and began to pull at the door but it wouldn't budge. He looked around the room then thought about what they did in movies and cartoons. He backed up and then ran toward the door. He ran into the door and staggered back clutching his shoulder. "Ow, that hurt." He complained then looked to the cat that sat on the couch watching him with amusement in its eyes.

Takuya went to the couch and stood on it trying to see if he could reach the staircase. He couldn't touch it, it was still a good length away. Takuya frowned and sat down on the couch the cat coming up to him to be petted. It rubbed its head against his hand and he pet it as he looked around the room. The room was filled with junk, Boxes and crates caught his eye. He moved some more spider webs aside and picked up some crates and dragged them to couch.

He set the crates on top of the couch then placed them on top of each other. The cat sat on the arm of the couch, out of the way with the book beside it. Takuya climbed up on to the crates and reached for the edge of the stairs. He was only a few inches away, He leaned toward the wood, the crates swaying lightly beneath him. As he leaned closet he felt the crates move and then fall from each other. The crates fell off the couch and Takuya landed on the couch bringing up a big cloud of dust the surrounded him.

He tilted his head back to look at the cat. The cat looked down at him from its perch. "I could try the door again." Takuya said smiling. After trying to open the door and trying to reach the stairs ten or more times Takuya plopped down on the couch in defeat. He laid down and looked at the ceiling. The room was now dark, The last time he had fallen from the crates he had landed on the flashlight and broken it, or something like that, he wasn't sure because he couldn't see. He felt something jump on to his chest and he froze then relaxed as he realized it was just the cat. The cat lay next to him and purred. Takuya began to wonder what his friends were up to, his imagination telling him that they had left to finish trick or treating without him.

His imagination showed him dying from starvation in that room and that his body would end up like the skeletons in the closet, forgotten about and undisturbed. He began to see things in the dark so he turned on his side and closed his eyes, he was tired and practically out of energy. Sleep soon met him in the darkness, the cat curling up against him purring.

End of chapter. Yay! A new kitty! The little book bounced of the wall and then landed next to the stairs before it fell on Takuya's head. Thought I'd verify that. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween Chocolate Candy

Note: I do not own Digimon or the Digimon characters.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Takuya and Kouji pairing. If you do not wish to read please hit the back button somewhere on your screen and search for something more toward your taste. Those of you who don't mind please enjoy!

(outside)

"And he wins." Izumi said smiling as she looked at her watch. "Where is he?" Tomoko asked worried. "Don't worry, he's probably just fell asleep." Junpei said grinning and setting his hand on Tomoki's head. "I'm going in." Kouji said frowning. "You got your dare out of the way but if he's hurt or something I'm blaming you." Kouji said pointing at Izumi then walking across the street, the black cat following him. Izumi started to stand and walk after Kouji. "Don't" Kouichi said grabbing Her arm and stopping her. "Let him play the hero. Its what he wants in a way." Kouichi said quietly. "How do you know? I want to see what Takuya is up to." Izumi said. "I'm Kouji's brother, I know. Just let it be." Kouichi said grinning.

Kouji opened the door and was slightly worried. The house from the outside seemed big. He wondered if he could find Takuya. He grinned though when he saw the prints in the dust and the disturbed webs. He followed the steps to the stairs not caring how much noise he made, or what the house was like, he just wanted to find Takuya.

(Takuya)

Takuya sat up quickly disturbing the sleeping cat. His heartbeat quickly in the dark, the noise of his heart bothered him he felt that it was echoing through the house. What bothered him more was the other noise that echoed the house, footsteps. He stared in the darkness listening, trying to pinpoint the location of the footsteps. He heard the steeps fall closer, As they began to walk up the stairs, then he heard the person stop. He thought about why the person had stopped on the stairs. Had they seen the hole? No he realized The skeletons. "Takuya!" He heard a familiar voice call. "Kouji!" Takuya exclaimed. Takuya sat up quickly and listened. He was happy, they hadn't left him behind.

"Where are you? I'm on the stairs." Kouji called.

"I know. See the hole in the stairs at your feet?"

"Yeah."

"I fell through that hole, I'm in a room below the stairs but the door wont open."

"Keep talking, I will try and find the door."

Takuya heard Kouji walk back down the stairs and began to talk.

(Kouji)

Kouji walked down the stairs and walked around the stairs but only saw a wall. He knocked on the wall. "Kouji, if that is you knocking on the wall your right behind me." Takuya said. "Its dark in here, I hope you brought a flashlight." Kouji frowned and walked around back to the stairs and the to the other side of the stairs, Takuya's voice becoming faint. "Did you see the skeletons? I found a little girl's notebook. Its kind of creepy." Kouji found himself in a kitchen. The tiled floor made his footsteps louder but he ignored it and the room, concentrating on Takuya's voice. "The little girl had a older brother and sister, a mother, and father." Kouji entered the room next to the kitchen, a dining room.

"She liked spiders and mice. The house seems to be filled with both." Kouji heard the voice getting louder. He opened a door and found himself in a hallway. He frowned and paused because Takuya had stopped talking. Kouji looked at the ceiling and saw where part of the stairs could be seen. He thought about it and the cat that had been following him ran toward the nearest door and began to scratch at it. Kouji walked to the door and tried the handle. The door didn't budge. The cat moved out of the way and Kouji stared at the door hoping that his one had Takuya inside. He took a step back then kicked the door and watched as the stubborn door landed flat on the ground. "Stupid door." Kouji muttered as he walked in the room. He moved the light of the flashlight around looking for Takuya. Sitting on the other end of the room was Takuya a poorly fed cat sitting in his lap.

Takuya was covered in a small layer of dust, Spider webs clung to his clothes. He was looking at the ground and seemed depressed. Kouji moved toward Takuya. "I'm sorry, Kouji, I didn't want to make you mad at me. Izumi said that if I stayed in here, in this house for thirty-five minutes that you might forgive me. I'm not sure if it worked or if I just made you madder, I keep giving you trouble. I'm sorry." Takuya whispered as Kouji stopped before him.

Kouji frowned. "Are you hurt?" He asked. "No, when I fell I landed on the couch." Takuya said softly still not looking up. Kouji held his hand out toward Takuya. "Come on, lets get out of here before get stuck." Kouji said grabbing Takuya's hand and leading him out of the room. Kouji led him toward the door the two cats following the two boys out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween Chocolate Candy

Note: I do not own Digimon or the Digimon characters.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Takuya and Kouji pairing. If you do not wish to read please hit the back button somewhere on your screen and search for something more toward your taste. Those of you who don't mind please enjoy!

Kouji stopped on the porch and turned to face the silent Takuya. "What is wrong Takuya?" Kouji asked. The only light that could be seen in the dark was from the full moon and the light from the homes and streetlights on the other side of the street where the others waited. "I keep troubling you…" Takuya said still not looking up. With his free hand Kouji lifted Takuya's chin so that he had to look up. Kouji's navy blue eyes reflected some of the moons light. "I'm sorry." Takuya said not wanting to see anger in Kouji's eyes. "The only person I'm mad at right now is Izumi for telling you to go into the house." Kouji said. Takuya felt hope rise inside of him. "But I'm not forgiving you that easily, you will pay, but later." Kouji said letting go of Takuya's chin and with his other hand sliding it from the wrist so that he held Takuya's hand, led Takuya down the broken path to the other side of the street where the others sat waiting.

"Aw man," Junpei complained as he looked at his watch. " Izumi, we lost forty minutes of collecting candy because of you." Izumi frowned and whacked Junpei on the head and chased him down part of the sidewalk and back threatening to steal his candy if he didn't shut up. Kouichi grinned as he watched Kouji and Takuya join them. Both boys were covered in spider webs and dust, Takuya had more covering him while it looked like Kouji was just sprinkled in the dust and webs. They were holding hands and in Takuya's free hand was a little book. Behind them was a black cat with red eyes and a skinny gray cat with gray eyes followed in silence.

"Glad to have you two back. Ready to do some more trick or treating?" Kouichi asked smiling. "Yep!" said a happy Takuya. Takuya had decided that as long as Kouji wasn't mad at him he was great and looking forward to his trick or treating, and plenty of candy. They all walked together, trick or treating for hours, until they were tired and out of houses. They returned to Takuya's house and counted their candy.

"What kind of person gives out salt?" Junpei asked as he pulled out three little packets of salt from the bottom of the bag. "Maybe its in case you run into cannibals, They won't have to find any salt for you." Izumi said grinning evilly. Takuya grinned from where he sat on the floor counting all of his chocolate. "…50,51,52…" Takuya muttered as he pointed to his candy. "Hey did anyone else get any caramel apple suckers?" Izumi said from where she sat at the table. "Izumi, you made me lose count." Takuya complained pouting.

"What about the bet?" Tomoki asked, "no one won did they?" "I thought he wouldn't last as long as he did." Junpei said. Izumi stopped looking and thought for a moment. "I don't think anyone won, wait a minute. Kouichi said he thought that Takuya would make it." Tomoki and Junpei frowned. "That means we have to give him candy doesn't it?" Tomoki said pouting. "Yes." Kouichi said smiling. "So that's why you didn't want me to go in ahead of time!" Kouji said glaring at his brother. Kouji stood up and began to tickle Kouichi. "You rotten trickster." Kouji growled with a smirk on his face as Kouichi laughed and asked his brother to stop tickling him. "I'll share the candy with you and Takuya if you stop!" Kouichi was able to get out in between burst of laughter. Kouji took a step back and nodded. "How'd we end up losing so much?" Junpei asked as he reluctantly handed over his candy. "May your teeth rot." Izumi said grinning as she handed over her share, "Junpei it's our own fault for bidding so much." Izumi replied.

"Who got the most?" Tomoki asked as he looked up from his candy to look at the others. "I think," Kouichi said standing up and looking at all of the little candy mountains. "That the winner to that would be Takuya, if chocolate was money Takuya would be rich. But he will most likely be the first to get sick if he eats that all at one time." "…100,101,102…" Takuya muttered as he counted his candy.

Just one more chapter to go. I hope you are all enjoying Halloween Chocolate Candy. Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween Chocolate Candy

Note: I do not own Digimon or the Digimon characters.

Warning: In this chapter there will be a Takuya and Kouji pairing. If you do not wish to read please hit the back button somewhere on your screen and search for something more toward your taste. Those of you who don't mind please enjoy! It is the last chapter.

"I think its time for us to leave." Izumi said quietly trying not to disturb the sleeping Tomoki. They had all been on a sugar high for the better of two hours and they were slowly falling asleep. Takuya had finished counting his candy and had counted 1025 pieces of chocolate, he didn't have enough energy to count the rest of the candy. Izumi slowly shook Junpei and Kouichi awake and let the others sleep. "I said I think its time for us to take our leave." The boys opened their eyes and saw why she was being so quiet.

Kouji leaned against the wall asleep with Takuya sleeping in his lap. "Shh, lets get Tomoki and head out." Izumi whispered. Kouichi grinned and nodded. "I'll tell our dad that Kouji is sleeping here. I think they will be ok." He whispered. "If they are sleeping deeply enough I have an idea." Izumi whispered and told them of the idea. They nodded and grinned. After they were done Junpei picked up Tomoki and the candy and they silently slipped out of the house and walked home.

Kouji woke up to darkness. A small red glow told him that it was 11. He wondered where he was, the last thing he remembered was the sugar buzz then Takuya falling asleep on him then falling asleep. But why was it so dark. He moved slightly and heard a murmur beside him. He sat up and slid out of what he guessed was a bed but he dragged something with him. He heard a small clanking noise. "How'd I get in my room?" A familiar voice said behind him. "Takuya? What's going on?" Kouji asked. "Kouji where are you? There should be a light next to the bed." Takuya said Kouji could here him sitting up in the darkness.

Kouji fumbled for a while then found the light. He was in Takuya's room. A chain leash went from the dog collar around Takuya's neck to a black band around Kouji's wrist. Kouji thought about this for a moment as Takuya slid out of bed, His werewolf costume slightly wrinkled, and there was still some cobwebs stuck in his brown hair. "Kouichi." Kouji growled. "Huh?" Takuya asked. "Kouichi brought this chain and band with him when we came today." Kouji said trying to pull the band off of his wrist, but it wouldn't budge, it was locked securely. "And I bet he took the key with him." Kouji sighed.

"What are you talking…" Takuya said then noticed the chain. "Oh, looks like your spending the night then." Takuya said grinning. He then yelped as Kouji pulled the chain toward him. "Wha?" Takuya asked blushing slightly. "Hold still, You have cobwebs in your hair." Kouji said quietly. Takuya looked at the ground as he blushed. He could feel Kouji's hand moving slowly through his hair, pulling out the cobwebs and placing them in the trash can nearby.

When Koji had removed the cobwebs out of Takuya's hair and dislodged most of the dust he lifted Takuya's chin. "You are blushing." Kouji said quietly, this only caused Takuya to blush a darker shade. Kouji leaned forward a bit pulling Takuya toward him. They were a few inches apart when Takuya felt something hit his chest and fell, with Kouji following. "This all ready happened to me today." Takuya complained as he looked at the green-eyed cat that sat happily on his chest.

Takuya looked up and blushed again. Kouji had landed on top of him but had stopped himself from squishing the cat. His arms were on either side of Takuya. "Um, Kouji?" Takuya said quietly. The chain around his neck and around Kouji's arm was trapped beneath them. Takuya tried to slide out from Kouji but the chain prevented him from doing so. Kouji moved his hand to let go part of the chain and Takuya leaned forward so that the chain was no longer beneath him. Kouji reached behind Takuya and untangled the chain. Then Kouji stood holding the chain in one hand and helping Takuya up with his free hand.

When they finally both stood Kouji glared at the cat that purred against Takuya's leg. "Do you think the others brought us up here? I don't remember coming up here do you?" Takuya asked. "Yes." Kouji said following Takuya to the other side of the room. Takuya turned around triumphantly. "They brought up my candy!" He said popping a chocolate bar in his mouth.

Takuya was thin pinned to the wall. Kouji holding both of Takuya's hands to the wall lightly but firmly. Takuya began to blush again and opened his mouth to protest. Kouji took that moment to cross the space between them. He quickly captured Takuya's mouth and silencing any protest. His tongue searching the others mouth for any chocolate.

"Now you're forgiven." Kouji whispered in Takuya's ear. Takuya made no reply just stood there. Kouji let Takuya go and looked at Takuya wondering what Takuya would do. Takuya ran forward and threw his arms around Kouji's neck. Kouji paused for a moment then hugged Takuya back. "Your not mad at me any more are you?" Takuya asked quietly not letting go of Kouji. "Nope," Kouji replied. "But now that I have you I'm not letting go." Kouji said tightening his grip around Takuya. "You will have to let go sooner or later. But I won't leave, I'm going to stay with you." Takuya said burrowing his nose in Kouji's neck. "I love you." Takuya whispered. "That's why I worry so much when you're mad at me, I'm afraid you will leave me behind. I'm afraid you'll forget about me and…" Kouji could feel Takuya's tears slowly fall onto his neck. "I won't leave you Takuya your mine and no one else is going to take you away from me, not skeletons, ghosts, stupid doors that won't open, and cats will not take you away from me. I care too much for that to happen, besides even if I did try to leave, not that I will, you wouldn't leave me alone any way. But I did worry to day when you were in that house, I thought that you might run into a wall or do something else and get knocked out, or that I wouldn't be able to find you."

"Kouji?" Takuya said quietly after they stood like that in silence for a while. "I still have a lot more chocolate, want to share?" Kouji grinned and kissed Takuya stealing a piece of chocolate that was melting in Takuya's mouth. "Happy Halloween Takuya."

(Takuya and Kouji then became a couple and quickly ran out of chocolate. Takuya complained since he rarely got to eat the entire piece before Kouji stole it. Kouichi got away with chaining the two of them together but still had to unchain them the next morning after they woke up. Junpei got a stomachache from eating all of his candy that night and Tomoki got a cavity since he went to bed with out brushing his teeth. Takuya adopted the gray cat and the black cat became Kouji's. The cats have to be locked inside when Takuya and Kouji go out so that they don't get pounced on, they learned that the hard way.)

The end.

I hope you have a Happy Halloween! Woo hoo! I made my deadline and even before Halloween! yay! Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think or thought of the story.

-Isehart


End file.
